


Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Season 7 finale, Endgame)

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Happy admiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: I`m a big Admiral Kathryn Janeway senior fan. I noted that she has such a lovely smile.I couldn`t resist so i had to make a gif out of a few frames i got off a scene.





	Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Season 7 finale, Endgame)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like AJ, and i`ll appreciate it if you sent me a kudos :)


End file.
